


The Oscorp Monster Sex Robot That Peter Always Wanted

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Collars, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Monster sex, Multiple Penises, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex Androids, Tentacles, Total Power Exchange, addictive cum, enslavement, like super trash, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter Parker always wanted one of the Oscorp sex androids, but he could never afford it. That is, until his roommate Harry hooks him up with a defective android that was planned to be scrapped.He probably should've asked a bit more about the defects beforehand.





	The Oscorp Monster Sex Robot That Peter Always Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously this is a fucked up fic and this is your last warning. Turn back before it is too late.

In this world, Oscorp develops luxury sexbots that are extra-ordinarily popular among the upper class. They are completely customizable, from each individual body part, texture of the faux-skin, to every aspect of their personality. Using a tablet they can change at any point whether the bot is dominant, submissive, aggressive, caring, sweet, etc. Settings for rape options, 24/7 control options, honeymoon controls & more. They are so lifelike and popular that people started marrying them.

 

Surprisingly popular was their more...exotic models. People playing out their fetishes for demons or monsters. tentacles, claws, tentatongues, knots, etc. They even got to partner with bad dragon for some lifelike monster-cocks. Some people wanted taser-cocks on their Frankenstein model. Tons of people love living out their werewolf or vampire fantasies. Even if there had to be some "clean up" with a few unfortunate people drained of blood or fucked to literal red mush. 

Anyway so Peter always wanted one, but he grew up far to poor to even afford a 30-min session at a brothel. And its made worse by the fact he has a scholarship to a rich ivy-league and basically everyone in his dorms has their custom model. He hides it well, until he and his roommate & bestfriend get drunk and he confesses to Harry that he always wanted one. Peter is mortified in the morning because well...Harry's father makes the bots even if Harry doesn't "see the appeal". 

Peter avoids Harry for like a week until he is finally cornered. Harry says he isn't angry and actually wants to help Peter. He tells Peter that there is a custom bot that he can get Peter for free. It was about to be scrapped because of a software defect they couldn't seem to fix, so Peter can't change its personality. But Peter can't deny that he wants one, even a defective one. So he agrees. But he expected a fairly normal looking male bot, not the "green goblin".

The green goblin's skin is textured as scales, though still soft and comforting silicone. Its face twisted and looked more like a Halloween costume than a proper face. Its teeth sharp and its tongue several feet long for deep rimming. And three fully function tentacocks. An accessory set for Peter filled with all sorts of sex toys and gear. And lastly canisters of Cum substitute which has been warning about being addictive on it. But Peter doesn't care, he finally gets to try one of these sex gods everyone seems to love. 

The real catch though is Goblin's AI personality, which was deemed defective. Its stuck at its initial settings, which are extreme. Sadist, rape-allowed, 100% dominant, 24/7 master, and a huge list of kinks turned on. Goblin sees its new owner and quickly pushes him down, tears off Pete's clothes and teaches him who the real owner is. 

Goblin quickly takes over Peter's life. He choose what Peter wears (which always includes a collar showing he is owned). He picks out what clothing Peter wears every day, and Peter isn't allowed to wear clothing inside the apartment. He takes Peter to class and makes Peter sit on his lap. If everyone wasn't used to the rich kids taking their bots to class he'd probably be expelled by now. Peter only really gets time alone when Goblin is charging, which is mostly homework. The rest of the day, if he isn't in class he is at home serving Goblin's three cocks with his ass or mouth. 

Most surprisingly, it doesn't just extend to Peter though. More than once Peter came back from somewhere that Goblin couldn't follow, only to find Harry between the bot's legs "keeping him warm" until Peter came back. One time Peter and Harry even both got fucked by his extendable cocks at the same time. Harry never once complaining or bringing it up. 

Peter becomes used to Goblin's ownership. He finds himself more relaxed. His grades go up dramatically. He is less stressed not having to make any decisions. (And of course, a big part of it is probably the addictive drug-cum but Peter tries not to think about that). When they finally graduate, its Goblin that determines where they are going to celebrate - which does happen to be the Osborn Malibu Mansion. 

There he learns the truth, as he watches Harry undress and put on a green collar before greeting his father by kissing the cock that made him. Goblin was never malfunctioning, and never set to be scrapped. Norman had it commissioned specifically to train Harry to be the perfect slave-son, and the bot owned Harry when Norman was too busy to be around. But when Harry came back for the holidays talking about a crush on his cute roommate, he ordered Harry to train the boy too. By the end of the summer, Harry and Peter are married off to Goblin and given jobs at Oscorp in a "special research & development division looking into the sexdroid accessories".


End file.
